In a roulette game, players may choose to place bets on either a single number or a range of numbers, the colors red or black, or whether the number is odd or even. To determine the winning number and color, a dealer spins a wheel in one direction, then spins a ball in the opposite direction around a tilted circular track running around the circumference of the wheel. The ball falls onto the wheel and into a colored and numbered pockets on the wheel when the ball loses momentum.